


Love Rain

by HouseOfChansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Chaptered, M/M, chandi - Freeform, doyeol, shortfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfChansoo/pseuds/HouseOfChansoo
Summary: “Temporary happiness isn’t worth the long term pain, Kyungsoo. Think about it.”Kyungsoo never thought this sentence would ever come back to haunt him until it actually happened to him. Kyungsoo thinks he must have been blinded by love because now he is so lost and confused. He doesn’t know what to do. He makes Kyungsoo happy but at the same time, he makes Kyungsoo so, so sad, it hurts.Kyungsoo has been pining for this for the longest time and now that he is finally given the chance, Kyungsoo somehow feels the regret starting to seep in. Despite that, Kyungsoo knows even if he could turn back the time, he would not have rejected the offer. Now though, it's a whole different story...Is all the pain he is experience worth it? Just how much more can he take this? This absolute torture? This tug-of-war-game with his heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my works are rarely ever edited so there will always be mistakes because I can only proof-read my own work so much. I will also try to update this as frequent as I can but no promises! Thank you for giving this a chance ^x^

It’s funny how when you are so in love, you tend to disregard other people’s opinions about your relationship, mostly because why should they care so much about your relationship? They can only see and only have heard what others tell them – they don’t know anything. It’s still funny how the person Kyungsoo thought would never hurt him, hurt him in the most horrible way ever.

A lot of people – mainly his close friends – had told him that it was a very bad idea, in some way or another, when Kyungsoo announced the news to them. “ _He is bad news_ ,” they said. “ _He never takes any relationships he has ever been in seriously_ ,” they would text him a couple of photos. “ _You are going to regret this, Do Kyungsoo_ ,” they constantly tell him. At that time, Kyungsoo didn’t understand why his friends were fabricating lies just so Kyungsoo would cut the connections with his boyfriend. He thought his friends were being too overbearing even though he understands perfectly well the reason behind why they constantly keep nagging him: it comes in the form of one Park Chanyeol.

If anyone had asked Kyungsoo before, he would probably have answered something along the lines of this: “Chanyeol, he is not a bad person, at least not like how everyone is painting him to be.” But that’s only if someone had asked him for none of them ever did. They made up assumptions and wild scenarios about how Park Chanyeol is and they often disregarded his opinions because they said “ _you have had a crush on him since your second last year of middle school – you’re probably blinded by your crush._ ”

Kyungsoo would like to disagree with them though. While it is true that Kyungsoo has been harbouring a crush on Chanyeol since he was in his second year of middle school, Kyungsoo does not think he is biased. Kyungsoo liked to think that it’s because of his crush that he observes Chanyeol a lot more – at least more than others tended to do – whenever he can that is; Kyungsoo is aware of the tiniest things that Chanyeol does. Like that one time, one of Chanyeol’s friends – Oh Sehun – had forgotten to bring his wallet so Chanyeol simply took out his credit card, handed it to Oh Sehun and told him to buy food for himself. The reason as to why Kyungsoo knows this is because the restaurant that Sehun had coincidentally went to happened to be his family’s and Kyungsoo had been the one manning the register at that time. (He doesn’t do it anymore though – he has now taken to learning the recipes that has been passed down to them).

Everyone had been more than surprised when news about Park Chanyeol accepting Do Kyungsoo’s confession spread like wildfire throughout the school. Almost everyone in the school gave him various looks varying from pity to disappointment to jealousy but none gave him any congratulatory pat on his back for they all had thought of the same thing: Do Kyungsoo is just going to be another name to add to Park Chanyeol’s endless list of ‘used to’. But Kyungsoo didn’t care about them, nor their opinions – he was happy and very much in love with Park Chanyeol. It also did not matter what others thought because they do not know Kyungsoo personally and even those that Kyungsoo thought had known him personally did not even know him at all when they showed their true colours: they turned their backs against him. Kyungsoo had only felt slightly upset because perhaps they only wanted to be with him for his brains. (Kyungsoo is really smart and he is nice to everyone that asks for his help).

But now looking back at those memories, Kyungsoo feels slightly regretful for not heeding at least some of them. They have been together for two years now – Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo have lasted over 3 days (which was the shortest amount Chanyeol has ever hung out with anyone, period) and they quickly became old news. People began to think that Kyungsoo has managed to tame the wild beast and left their relationship alone. Two years of nothing but stagnant happiness. Chanyeol had accepted Kyungsoo’s confession back when they were in their last year of middle school and have since then been dating. It didn’t always used to be this bad: their relationship. At least Kyungsoo didn’t think so. But lately, it’s seems to just be spiraling out of control. Kyungsoo has always tried his hardest to ignore it – that sinking feeling whenever he sees Chanyeol – but it is starting to eat him up from the inside. Kyungsoo thinks because he has been bottling this up for the longest time, he is starting to lose sight of what is important to him.

Kyungsoo can’t even turn to the friends he used to have because all of them left him for they did not want to be associated with someone who is in a relationship with Park Chanyeol and even his current friends right now are all busy with their own problems that Kyungsoo does not want to bother him with his own problems. So Kyungsoo doesn’t really have anyone to talk to about the conflicting feelings he has.

In the two years they have been together, Chanyeol has never really said “ _I love you too_ ” back at Kyungsoo. His replies mostly consisted of a “ _me too_ ” or the occasional “ _yeah_ ” whenever Kyungsoo gathers the courage to tell his boyfriend. Kyungsoo used to feel disappointed and sad whenever Chanyeol does that but now, he just shrugs it off and tell himself that he doesn’t need to hear Chanyeol say those words to him. They were just in fact words – Kyungsoo knows that Chanyeol likes him enough to at least stay with him for two years, which is again longer than most of Chanyeol’s relationship. That has to account for something right?

(But still, there are nights when Kyungsoo’s brain just would not shut up with the ‘what if’s. What if Chanyeol only accepted him out of pity? Chanyeol only knew him as that kid who is smart – but kept to himself – and other than that, Chanyeol did not even realise that Kyungsoo is mostly in his classes. What if this entire relationship is or had been a bet on his part? That is what Kyungsoo fears the most because Kyungsoo honestly does not think he can recover from that.

Though there are times when his mind would just replay all the nicest things Chanyeol has ever done for him.

Kyungsoo had off-handedly mentioned that he wanted to go to Namsan Tower because despite living in Seoul most of his life, he has never been there and the next day, right after classes ended, Chanyeol had brought him over to Namsan Tower.

Although if anyone had asked Kyungsoo, he honestly did not think Chanyeol had been listening to him because Chanyeol only gave him half-hearted responses and sometimes acted as if Kyungsoo wasn’t even talking at all. So Kyungsoo had been really surprised to know that Chanyeol is listening to him.

Or like that one time when Kyungsoo had fallen sick – he rarely gets sick but when he does, Kyungsoo becomes so weak he barely even leaves his one-room apartment – and the next time he wakes up, he spies a tray of warm _juk_ , a glass of water and a few pills. Kyungsoo surmises it might have been Chanyeol who had come in to his house because there were a few (rare) messages from Chanyeol asking why he was absent from school and why Kyungsoo wasn’t replying. He must have put two and two together.

In all honesty, Kyungsoo is just so confused and he really doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t think Chanyeol is bad but at the same time, the way he hurts Kyungsoo is starting to really take a toll on him and they are graduating soon as well. So what should he do? Should he follow his heart and chase after his dream or should he just stop trying altogether because it’s really starting to hurt him too much?).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, there are a lot of mistakes! thank you for reading~

Kyungsoo likes – loves, even – Chanyeol too much to actually bring himself to leave him. No matter how much he hurts inside, Kyungsoo knows he will still be able to bear with it so long as Chanyeol is by his side. Some may him a fool and if you ever call him a ‘fool’ to his face, Kyungsoo will not deny it for he is a fool in love (with another fool).

There are times where Kyungsoo would tell himself that: “it’s alright, Do Kyungsoo. Park Chanyeol has never been in an actual relationship so he probably does not know how to deal with this relationship.” But Kyungsoo has to admit, the reason is seriously starting to run thin and he does not know how long he is able to actually convince himself with the excuse anymore.

“Penny for your thoughts, Do?”

Kyungsoo is startled out of his reverie when a hand lightly grips his shoulder and his eyes widen when he finally realises who the hand belongs to: Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun is staring at him with an expression that is somewhat sour and knowing so Kyungsoo tries to get rid of whatever pitiful expression he might have had displayed prior to Baekhyun arriving.

“Hi, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo greeted the latter and Baekhyun simply nodded his head in response before he places his plate on the table beside Kyungsoo’s and sat down beside him as well. “How are you?” Kyungsoo actually has not known Baekhyun for that long actually – maybe a year or so and sometimes Kyungsoo does not really think they close friends but Baekhyun has been that one constant figure that has been by his side – ever since Kyungsoo enrolled here. He does not know what Baekhyun thinks of him but sometimes, Baekhyun would jokingly say that he just so happened to be at the wrong place, at the right time and Kyungsoo isn’t sure if Baekhyun had been joking then.

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders. “I think I have been better – I would ask you the same question but the expression you had just now said it all. I would also ask you where your boyfriend is because I know today is important but instead, I am going to ask you the same question I ask every time I see you – why are you still with your boyfriend anyway? He isn’t treating you right at all.” Baekhyun must have been standing in front of him far longer than Kyungsoo had expected and although he knows there are a lot of truth behind Baekhyun’s words, he still cannot feel a little bit hurt and sadder. 

This is the one thing that Kyungsoo envied the most about Byun Baekhyun. He has never been afraid to speak up his mind – his frankness is just something Kyungsoo wished he has because he thinks if he had been able to approach this problem with Chanyeol, he does not think he would be having a lot of conflicting thoughts and feelings.

“There it is again – that look on your face. Seriously though, if I were you, Kyungsoo, I would just leave him.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and began eating his food. “Just break up with him. You are better off without him.”

Kyungsoo bit the inside of his cheek and lets out a sigh. He looked away from Baekhyun and on to his food, eating them quietly as he begins to quietly ponder over Baekhyun’s words. If it was only as easy as Baekhyun said, Kyungsoo would probably have done it, he really would have but he just can’t. He doesn’t have the strength to do it.

The two of them continued eating their food in silence, only occasionally exchanging mindless chatters. Kyungsoo would also occasionally steal looks at Baekhyun but his friend never seemed to mind his staring. When his phone buzzes, Kyungsoo picks it up and a frown appeared on his face. Unfortunately for him, Baekhyun did not miss the appearance of the frown.

[FROM: CHANYEOL]  
Busy tonight. Don’t text.

“Is that how he texts with you? So cold.” Baekhyun pretended to shiver when he saw the message – he definitely had no shame in reading the kakaotalk message over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and Kyungsoo does not even have the heart to get mad at his friend for looking at his message because he is suddenly feeling very sad.

“It’s okay, he said so himself. He is busy.” Kyungsoo tried to give Baekhyun a smile but the latter only rolled his eyes again. “It’s not like he does all the time.” To be honest, Kyungsoo can’t count the number of times Chanyeol has done this to him just this month alone. But Baekhyun must have seen through his lie.

“Stop giving me that smile; only smile at me when it’s genuine.” Baekhyun stated sternly and Kyungsoo feels like disappearing from his seat. His ears are starting to turn red and Kyungsoo could feel the embarrassment as well as the feeling of utter sadness washing over him. “Even if he is busy, why can’t he spare some time for you? You have been looking forward to hanging out with him today and he just sends you a cold text like that? He doesn’t even say sorry, the nerve of him.”

Hearing those words from Baekhyun made him feel very worse and miserable. Truth be told, Kyungsoo really had been looking forward to seeing Chanyeol tonight. He actually didn’t quite mind the fact that today is officially their second year anniversary – Kyungsoo was looking forward to just seeing Chanyeol. The last time he probably had seen Chanyeol and even had a normal – as normal as it can be when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are together – conversation with him is close to a month ago. Isn’t it quite sad… Kyungsoo tries not to sigh out loud but when Baekhyun pats him on the back, he knows he has failed.

Kyungsoo had actually been planning on making a nice dinner for the two of them. Chanyeol had told him sometime before that he actually enjoyed eating Kyungsoo’s food because it was home-made and no one in his house can make food as good as him, especially not his servants. So Kyungsoo is somewhat upset that he can’t meet up with Chanyeol.

“It’s okay, I can cook dinner for him some other day.” Kyungsoo reassures no one. Baekhyun simply nodded his head and the two of them quickly finished their food and left for class. The whole incident completely set aside.

Kyungsoo knows he should go to sleep but his mind is still awake, racing and filled with thoughts. Even though he is physically and emotionally exhausted, Kyungsoo can’t seem to fall asleep. Living alone has its perks that Kyungsoo enjoys very much but at this time, he wishes his mum or his dad are with him so he can just talk with them but alas, they aren’t and Kyungsoo is alone. 

Kyungsoo decides to pick up his phone and check his Instagram. He barely posts anything on Instagram but he likes seeing all of the updates from people he follows. He likes some photos every now and then and leave comments on cute cat videos. He had been about to close the application when he scrolls to the top for the latest update and his heart started to race. 

The moment the video started playing, that’s when Kyungsoo realised he has tears running down his cheeks and he hurriedly tries to use his free hand to wipe away the tears. He knows Chanyeol so much that Kyungsoo knows from the bottom of his heart that the man in the video is his boyfriend, Park Chanyeol. 

That night, Kyungsoo switched off his phone and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“ _I wonder why I am standing on this road I am at right now… will my dreams come true at the end of this road? I don’t want to regret my choices… If those dreams could come true, I would be very happy.”_

To be honest, no matter Kyungsoo tries to do, be it closing his eyes, making himself busy, looking at other videos to try and forget what he had just seen, Kyungsoo can still see the videos playing in his mind. It’s much worse whenever he is about to sleep, or whenever he closes his eyes to rest them, because the videos are always on a constant loop. Kyungsoo knows no matter how many times he tries to convince himself that no, that person was not Chanyeol – it definitely cannot be his Chanyeol – he knows he is only going to hurt himself further. Kyungsoo is just too aware of Chanyeol’s very being that he knows well enough that the person had definitely been Chanyeol.

The first video he had seen had not been anything out of the ordinary: just a bunch of guys cheering very loudly as they started their game – it was one of those drinking games that Kyungsoo never bothered to learn the name because he doesn’t drink – and the camera had only panned for a bit to the left. But that short time had been enough. He had seen the familiar red hair and the dark hoodie to know who the person had been.

But even then, Kyungsoo still tried to convince himself that it wasn’t Chanyeol, it definitely cannot be Chanyeol because hadn’t he texted Kyungsoo that day telling him how he was busy? But against better judgments, Kyungsoo decided to click on the person’s profile just in time to see another video being posted and Kyungsoo should have heeded the warning in his head for curiousity after all did kill the cat.

The second video had been the cause of his anguish that night.

 _“How… How many times should I kiss him?_ ”

Chanyeol was drunk – that was evident enough from how much he was slurring and looking dazedly at the man who had been filming. They handed Chanyeol a paper and he laughed – Kyungsoo doesn’t know what was so funny about the paper because his heart is breaking in to pieces – before nodding his head. That night, all of Kyungsoo’s worse nightmares, fears and doubts came crashing on him. Every time Chanyeol leaned in to kiss the man – Kyungsoo doesn’t even know the man, knows enough that the man isn’t anyone he personally knows – his chest would start to hurt.

Kyungsoo had been crying so much that he had actually missed his phone ringing that night. He even missed seeing the messages that were sent from Chanyeol’s phone by his friends asking him to “ _please pick him up!”, “Chanyeol’s so drunk he doesn’t even remember where he lives,” “Are you coming to pick him up?”_

 

Chanyeol groaned as he ruffled his already messy hair. The headache he has is annoying him to no ends and he sighs as he gathered his books in to his bag and began using his bag as a pillow. His eyes landed on his boyfriend’s table and the frown on his face deepened. It was unusual for Kyungsoo to not be in his seat at this moment. Chanyeol glanced at the clock and furrowed his eyebrows as he turned back to stare at the door – Kyungsoo has never been late to any of their classes ever – not that Chanyeol would really know much since this is the only class he shared with Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo is a creature of habit and Chanyeol finds it somewhat worrisome that Kyungsoo isn’t around.

When the lecturer walked in and started the lesson, that’s when Chanyeol noticed that Kyungsoo hasn’t sent him any morning messages. It also occurred to him then that last night, Kyungsoo didn’t come to pick him up like he normally did whenever Chanyeol got too drunk to even remember the way home. Chanyeol is torn between wanting to get mad, annoyed and worried. Like he had mentioned before, Kyungsoo is a creature of habit and he knows Chanyeol’s night schedule enough to know that at least half of the time he went out, Chanyeol would end up being extremely drunk.

He secretly took out his phone and checked it but it was still the same as it had been before: no new notifications, no kakaotalk messages, not even one miscall. Kyungsoo never failed to greet him with a ‘ _Good morning, Chanyeol. Hope you have a great day today! Love you._ ’ Every morning and even though Chanyeol barely replies, he still feels happy whenever he receives the messages.

“What is up with this guy… Why isn’t he picking up any of my calls.” Chanyeol muttered to himself as he looked at his call log. This had been the tenth time he had called Kyungsoo but he didn’t pick up at all, just like the first nine times Chanyeol had called him. “He didn’t even send me any texts.” Even when he was busy, Kyungsoo tend to send Chanyeol a text telling him that he would be busy and wouldn’t be able to reply to any of his calls or his texts. This time around, he didn’t even send Chanyeol any texts telling him he’s sorry or that he would call him back whenever he isn’t busy.

The annoyance didn’t disappear and the fact that he still had the headache by the time classes ended for him, it didn’t help him at all. Chanyeol hurriedly pack his belongings and when he is about to step out of the class, his friends called out to him.

“Yo Park, where are you heading off to in a hurry?” Joon asked as he walked towards Chanyeol. “The boys and I are going to get chicken and alcohol, you up for it? We’re probably going to head to the noraebang after that too!”

On normal occasions, Chanyeol would definitely not say no to going out with his group of friends, especially for Chicken and alcohol but he has much more pressing matters to attend to right now. He shook his head. “I have something I need to do.” He didn’t even bother waiting for Joon to reply and immediately left instead. He has to know why Kyungsoo hasn’t been answering his calls or giving him any messages at all and why he is suddenly feeling so anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for subscribing and leaving comments! As always, there are a lot of mistakes here and there, so I apologise for those. Keep your comments coming because they leave me very happy~ and in this chapter, we finally get to see Chanyeol’s side of the story! What do you think so far? I would love to hear from you guys! Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Kim Taewoo's song, Love Rain! If you haven't heard of the song, please go ahead and listen to him. His voice is pure gold! Also important bit to note: this will most likely be written mostly in Kyungsoo's POV with a pinch of Chanyeol's POV here and there. I haven't decided how long this would be but hopefully I can keep it as short as 10-15 chapters max. 
> 
> Also would like to put a disclaimer here: if the ideas by any chance seem like it's taken from anything/anyone, it might just be purely coincidental. I don't support plagiarism and if you see someone posting this work on aff, fret not. It's most likely me for I will also be cross-posting future chapters in aff as well. 
> 
> EXO belongs to first, SM and secondly their own-selves. Everything written here is fictional and a figment of my imagination.


End file.
